the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Abernathy
Joseph Abernathy (19 May, 1968-6 August, 2013) was a male police officer. Discovered early in his life, Joseph peacefully resolved several disputes between important cities. Despite this, Joseph was known to strike first and ask questions later. Joseph was also once in charge of training duties at the police station. Eventually, Joseph ran into the Mystic after he found him fighting off thugs. The Mystic had part of a map that led to the fabled hologram pit, so the group brought the Orb of Power. Joseph soon fought in the assault to destroy the First NoHead Base, a conflict in which Sheriff Missile lost his life at the hands of his brother. After the base was destroyed, Joseph joined Bladepoint in traveling to the Caribbeans, where he found the hologram pit. Abernathy was killed by Mr. Stupid NoHead during the NoHead Cataclysm. Biography Early life and marriage Joseph Abernathy was born on 19 May, 1968 to the primitive Abernathy family, who were considered naive and hopelessly underdeveloped by the more advanced families such as the Bells. As a result, Abernathy was extremely unaware of basic concepts such as metaphors and customs. He did, however, become very fierce and capable at a young age. Interested in solar system affairs, he bought several books prior to attending junior high. He was also known to take excellent notes in history class. Abernathy hated the NoHeads and would often take part and even lead protests against the Dark Order. During one such protest, he met a woman named Millicent, falling in love with her due to her lack of fear regarding the Dark Lord Mr. Demonic NoHead, and together married and conceived three sons, Theodore, Ezra, and Marcus. At one point in his youth, in the middle of the night, Theodore became frightened that a spider was on his bedstead and called for Joseph to squash it for him. In response, Joseph playfully replied that he was asking him to kill defenseless animals and joked that would encourage such an idea. Hunting Dorphane Giles Eventually, Joseph Abernathy joined the Pyters. On a mission for them no earlier than 1970, he learned that "somebody named Abernathy" had committed espionage in a highly confidential NoHead mining facility. He returned to his house to find it broken apart and his entire family cornered by a member of the NoHeads named Dorphane Giles, flanked by her squadron of war robots, demanding to know who had been spying on the NoHeads. Just as she was about to have them all killed, Joseph intervened just in time and confessed to the act, but the NoHead ordered his wife and children executed nonetheless. Dumbfounded and horrified by this, Abernathy attempted to fight Giles, but Giles simply grabbed his throat and began to choke him as she lifted him off the ground. After Abernathy lost consciousness, Giles imprisoned him aboard the Wasp. Abernathy dramatically escaped from the flagship. Driven into a path of vengeance, he went on a bloody rampage across the solar system in search of the murderous enforcer, murdering several people who got in his way. Joining the Police Grand Army Eventually, he was apprehended by Sheriff Missile, who would have arrested him, but he told him his skills would be put to better use for the Police Grand Army. Abernathy presumably was drawn to the fact that the Grand Army existed to fight against people like Dorphane Giles, and finding it preferable to arrest he joined them. Remaining devastated beyond endurance by the loss, he devoted himself to becoming a great swordsman to be able to avenge his wife and sons. His training included tutelage under the most skilled fencing masters of his time. After several years of training, Abernathy became the greatest swordsman of his generation and the only living Fobble to hold the rank of "swordmaster". As an officer, he peacefully resolved several disputes between important cities with great success, earning a reputation as a skilled negotiator, surprising his peers immensely. Despite being trained, Joseph was known to strike first and ask questions later. Joseph also joined Jean Richardson sometimes in the libraries. Joseph was also once in charge of training duties at the police station. At one point, Sheriff Missile taught Joseph how to fly the Pummeller. He also told Joseph his real name, Gabriel Peterson. First NoHead War The search for the Orb Eventually, Joseph was with Jean Richardson and Bladepoint when he ran into the Mystic after he found him fighting off thugs. The Mystic had part of a map that led to the fabled hologram pit, built approximately a millennium ago, so the group brought the Orb of Power with them. Battle of Edgewater Joseph accompanied Sheriff Missile, Bladepoint, Jean, and the Mystic to meet with Max. While they waited, Abernathy and Gummi ended up getting drunk on wine and betting on some televised fights. For a while Abernathy and Gummi appeared to get along and even shared laughs together. Taking a break from the drinking and laughing, Abernathy and Gummi discussed the Police Grand Army, unfortunately, this culminated in an argument that led to them getting into a fight after Gummi insulted Abernathy by calling him perverted and parasitical. Abernathy attacked him and pinned him down, but Gummi proceeded hit him repeatedly and assault him with blasts of fire. Luckily, Bladepoint came and stopped the drunken Gummi, convincing him to let it slide until they had gotten the Orb of Power. In a rage, Abernathy left the inn. After the NoHeads were tipped off that the Mystic was with them, they attacked Max’s hotel. During the fighting at the castle, despite killing multiple robots, Joseph was captured by the NoHeads along with Jean and Sheriff Missile. However, the police had also been tipped off, and police P-80 skyfighters led by Saul Cameron arrived to fight the NoHeads. A fierce dogfight ensued and resulted in the destruction of many robotic fighters and the deaths of many robots from P-80 strafing runs. After Mr. Stupid NoHead ordered the NoHeads to pull out, saying they had what they came for, the remaining NoHead troops boarded their ships and retreated, while the battle raged on above the hotel. Despite the NoHeads being driven off, Jean witnessed Mr. Stupid NoHead carrying an unconscious Bladepoint away and alerted Joseph and Sheriff Missile. The remaining Pummeller crew then rendezvoused with the police at their home base. There Joseph’s wounds were treated by a medical robot. Battle of the First NoHead Base As the NoHead Base prepared to wipe out the police station, the police planned an attack of their own. Jean had given them the Base’s blueprints, which revealed a critical weak point — a thermal oscillator — that, if destroyed, would eliminate the Base. However, they would need to do it before the base fully charged its weapon. Sheriff Missile piloted the Pummeller to the NoHead Base accompanied by Joseph and Jean. Their objective was to disable the shields and allow the P-80 squadron to strike, although Jean’s main objective was to rescue Bladepoint. Flying through the shields at lightspeed, the Falcon landed roughly on the edge of a cliff. Joseph, Sheriff Missile, and Jean snuck into the main base and Joseph smashed RC-2 to the ground. From there, the team captured the robot and forced him to disable the shields before Jean killed him. They reunited with Bladepoint, who had already escaped on his own. Joseph insisted thar it was Jean’s idea to locate and rescue him. With the shields down, Blue Squadron and Red Squadron led by Saul Cameron commenced their assault. They fired on the base’s weakpoint, but failed to destroy it as the NoHeads sent N-54 fighters to stage a counterattack and throw the police into chaos. Seeing this, Joseph, Sheriff Missile, Jean, and Bladepoint tried creating an opening by planting bombs inside the base. Sheriff Missile then confronted his brother, Mr. Ghastly NoHead, named Noah Peterson at birth, on a bridge over a large pit, pleading with his brother to reject the dark side. Noah, removing his mask and seeming almost regretful, drew his sword and asked for his brother’s help, in which Missile replied that he would do anything for him. Noah then thrust his weapon through Missile’s chest. Witnessed by Joseph, Bladepoint, and Jean, Missile fell to his death. Screaming in fury, Joseph fired on Ghastly with his gun, while Jean and Bladepoint also fired on Ghastly and the surrounding robot soldiers. Joseph managed to land a hit on Mr. Ghastly NoHead’s waist with his gun, injuring him, but Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived to intervene. Seeing him, Joseph detonated the bombs, allowing Saul to fly in and destroy the base’s weak point thirty seconds before it drained the telephone wires to charge the superweapon. This caused a chain reaction to go off, which destroyed the base and leveled the entire city’s terrain. Following the confrontation with Mr. Stupid NoHead, who was separated from Bladepoint and Jean, Joseph arrived with the Pummeller to rescue his fellow officers, though Jean was severely wounded by NoHead. They and the remainder of the police fleet managed to escape the NoHead Base as it erupted into a ball of fire, and entered hyperspace to return to the police station. On the run The police celebrated their victory while Alice Shinner, Abernathy, and Bladepoint mourned Sheriff Missile’s death. Ray suddenly burst in and revealed that he held the map to the hologram pit’s location. Together they completed the map and revealed the location of the hologram pit was hidden. Using this, Joseph and Bladepoint, who had just been appointed the Sheriff, flew aboard the Pummeller to the Caribbeans, where the hologram pit was hidden. During the war and in efforts to round up NoHeads after its conclusion, officers were granted the power to execute innocents if they were in the way; as such, Joseph killed some of the NoHeads (including Mrs. Disturbing NoHead) although he never killed if it could be avoided. During said battle, his nose was blasted off. First Police Purge In 1994, Mr. Stupid NoHead slaughtered the new police, apparently destroying everything Joseph had stood for. During the massacre, Abernathy met up with Sheriff Bladepoint, and they began to focus their efforts on getting children out of the fight. After summoning a squad of war robots, Dorphane Giles located them and ordered her robots to kill them. Recognizing her, Abernathy realized she had been the one to initiate the horrific onslaught, and saw a golden opportunity to kill her and avenge his family. After using a special combo move to quickly dispatch the robots, Abernathy confronted Giles about the murder of his wife and three sons and his desire for revenge he intended to gain by killing Giles. With a murderous warcry, Abernathy furiously charged at Giles, who very casually dodged and deflected Abernathy's blows while she continued giving her orders to the acolytes downstairs to rout the children who were attempting to escape. Despite all of Abernathy's attempts to kill the far stronger mistress of the Darkness, Dorphane Giles was able to overpower Abernathy, throwing him around with ease. Despite all of Abernathy's efforts to pound into Giles' armor, he was unable to do any notable damage to his foe, who was able to finally overpower and defeat Abernathy, choking him and throwing his body to the ground with minimal effort. Giles mocked Abernathy, claiming that for him, losing his family was a pivotal moment in his life, but to her, it was another weekday. At that moment, Bladepoint charged her, but she caught him off guard by collapsing a wall over him, forcing him to rescue Abernathy, who was now too beaten and weak to even stand and defend his family's honor. After Karan fled with Sheriff Bladepoint, Gummi the Bare and the Object arrived and they rescued Abernathy. Bladepoint reintroduced the giantess to him and recounted how he had gotten away. International Police Hunt Joseph Abernathy vanished into exile along with Sheriff Bladepoint, who felt responsible for what happened, and the other survivors of the purge. There, Bladepoint set out to begin training a new generation of police, passing on everything he had learned in his own training. However, Abernathy initially ignored him, as he blamed him for recent events, but he eventually realized how horribly he had misjudged the situation and apologized. The two friends made their peace. By 1999, Abernathy had become a constant traveling companion of Sheriff Bladepoint. They passed by in Los Angeles, California, and found their way into the Stores of Abram, where the storekeeper, Paul Meyer, fed them both before they continued on their way. Joseph initially seemed to have a crush on Alice Shinner, one such recruit, which Shinner was very annoyed. They and their comrades were kept up on their training by Bladepoint. In time, the police returned to strength and efficient numbers. Joseph remained hidden in the Sanctuary with the others, waiting until the time was right to make their move. Battle of the Second NoHead Base In 2006, Joseph participated in the meeting in which Sheriff Bladepoint revealed that the time had come to reveal their existence to the NoHeads. As Joseph and the others discussed, the building was protected by a surrounding energy shield being projected from the forest just outside Rochester. It would have to be disabled before any forces could act. Joseph chose to join the commando squad led by Bladepoint himself, which would land in the forest and disable the base’s deflector shield projector. This would allow a police fleet to attack and deactivate the Second NoHead Base. The team was dispatched down to the surface of the forest of Rochester, in order to disable the shield. Upon arriving, they advanced through the forest and encountered Imperial scouts, to whom Ray accidentally revealed their position. Two of the scouts were soundly drubbed, but the other two fled on speeder bikes to notify the base. They were stopped by Roxanne and Bladepoint, who were separated, prompting Joseph, Tyson, Ray, and Bladepoint to search for her while the rest of the police team made their way to the generator, to rendezvous with them the next morning. During their search, Joseph accidentally tripped upon a booby trap, and while it was not activated properly, it was still sprung, and the entire group was ensnared, only their capture by native forest monks. Joseph was forced to surrender his gun only to be tied to a large pole, and the group was transported to the central stake to be burned. However, Roxanne Waterston was fluent in their language, and she managed to trick them into thinking that Bladepoint has unleashed his powers by causing a torrent of energy with one of her gadgets. This prompted the monks to release them at once. Later that night, after Roxanne retold the events of the First NoHead War, the Chief declared them all part of their tribe, with one giving Joseph an enthusiastic hug. With the tribe’s help, they reached the shield generator the next morning, with Atean telling them of a secret door at the back of the facility. Joseph accompanied the others and successfully entered the Imperial base. However, Mr. Crooked NoHead was aware of their plans, as were the Imperial stationed at the forest, who swiftly captured them as the assault against the Second NoHead Base began nearby. A surprise attack by the forest monks, however, scattered the Imperial troops, distracting them long enough for Abernathy to steal an AT-BH with two monks. With the walker under control, they reached the generator’s back entrance, where Sheriff Bladepoint was able to trick the generator’s personnel into opening the door. Instead, the police forces, Joseph among them, stormed the bunker, detonating explosive charges and disabling the shield generator at last, allowing Zett, Alice, and Antilles to deactivate the Second NoHead Base above. Joseph looked to the sky and cheered as he witnessed the final destruction of the battle station and, later that night, he celebrated outside the police station over a bonfire; Joseph danced in triumph along with his friends, old and new. Giant colony During the summer of 2007 Sheriff Bladepoint sent Joseph and Layla as envoys to the giant colonies to convince them to not support the NoHeads in the coming of war. However, the NoHeads that Mr. Stupid NoHead had sent on the same mission engineered an uprising. This uprising was led by the giant Korolish, who beheaded Garkar and usurped his position. Korolish then ordered his subordinates to attack Joseph and Layla and forced them to flee. Joseph subsequently found that his mother had died years ago, and the existence of his sister Joanna, who he insisted on bringing back to the police station. Joanna, however, was highly resistant to the idea and had a general tendency to be violent. Thus Joseph and Joanna made the journey back to New York separately from Layla. Around this time, Abernathy learned from Roxanne Waterston that rumor had it Dorphane Giles had died on Illiun, one of Jupiter's moons. Abernathy realized that Dorphane Giles was sent by the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead to kill his family, and vowed to kill Mr. Stupid NoHead next, informing Waterston of his intentions. Battle of Superhero University During the Battle of Superhero University, Joseph and Roan Kendels teamed up, only for the latter to be brought down. Furious, Joseph smashed the officer into a wall. He eventually reunited with Garcia and they activated the Kontraption of Kylee. Finding Mr. Stupid NoHead, the group attempted to kill him with the Kontraption of Kylee, which caused a massive explosion, much to Abernathy's delight. Mr. Stupid NoHead, however, survived and used his own weapon, the Almataffe, to knock back the duo. Soon after, Abernathy witnessed Sheriff Bladepoint defeat Mr. Stupid NoHead, and survived the battle without serious injury. Afterwards, he was reunited with Layla, who put it to Joseph that she was a hybrid. He was right, of course, but she was not inclined to concede such a point, and, for a while, avoided his company. However, Zett noticed that she did attempt to re-initiate contact with Joseph while he dug in his garden. Apparently, Joseph did not warmly greet her and she turned away. NoHead Cataclysm and death Two years later, Paige Nelson rallied the police to ambush and massacre the NoHeads in their home. Joseph joined the mission eagerly, and he joined Nelson when she took a small group of policemen to capture the communication center. On their way, Abernathy encountered Mr. Stupid NoHead. Eager to avenge his wife and children, he screamed at him before firing a taser at him without any care that it may not be Mr. Stupid NoHead or his minion. Upon approaching the library, the Grand Army informed them that they were on their way to regroup with Paige. Paige then ordered the police to go and destroy their ships to ensure none escaped, an order Joseph complied with. After Abernathy and the Grand Army were finished with their mission, they located Nelson and prepared to leave. However, upon Nelson's arrival, Mr. Stupid NoHead telekinetically closed the doors of the bunker, trapping the police within before beginning to attack them. Abernathy lunged at the Dark Lord and slashed at him, but Mr. Stupid NoHead retaliated with a powerful punch that sent him through trees. Abernathy quickly recovered, however, and lunged at Mr. Stupid NoHead, failing to realize he had created a wormhole nearby. The NoHead Grandmaster hurled Abernathy through the portal directly into the lava within the City Volcano. Abernathy's death deeply affected Sheriff Bladepoint, probably more so than anyone else. Physical description Joseph Abernathy was very tall and muscular, and he had brown, frizzled hair. He also had a mustache. Due to injuries from his long career as a police officer, a chunk of his nose was missing and his arms were covered in scars. He was described as having a growling voice. Personality and traits Joseph was best known for his exceptional strength and utter lack of fear. Underneath his brutish appearance, serious demeanor and seemingly unquenchable murderous rage, due to his quest to avenge his family, belies a sense of honor and a calm mind capable of strategy and refined eloquence. He was capable of elaborated speech filled with vocabulary few would expect someone like him to know when calm. As such, Joseph demonstrated many times a severe lack of understanding for metaphors and symbolism, noted to be a trait he inherited from his family by Gummi the Bare. His rage and hatred for Dorphane Giles often made him highly impatient with other members of the Police Grand Army when he did not see that they could beat Giles. This made him act without thinking of the consequences. His vengefulness made him want to kill Mr. Stupid NoHead when he rationalized that Dorphane Giles was only a puppet. His wrathfulness, as well as his calm demeanor, also hide his sadness and grief over his family. Despite his calm nature in most situations, Joseph's unending hatred for Mr. Stupid NoHead remains as strong as ever even seven years after swearing to kill him and finding solace with the Grand Army. Joseph furiously screamed at the Dark Lord during the NoHead Cataclysm, immediately firing a bullet at him without any care that it may not be Mr. Stupid NoHead or his minion but someone else and later on unhesistantly and ferociously fought the Dark Lord, which ultimately turned out to be his death. Joseph and Roxanne also disagreed on several concepts due to his strong belief that Mr. Stupid NoHead was a monster with no redeeming qualities. Though his warrior mentality caused him to appear brooding and serious, Joseph expressed an immature and childish excitement for battle and adventure and was often thrilled when faced with dangerous and tense situations. Abernathy has an uncanny affinity for guns, especially pistols, making them his weapon of choice in most situations, regardless of the size and type of foes he fought unless forced otherwise. Despite this, he was willing to use other weapons, such as the Kontraption of Kylee, and he would pull out his sword when dealing with a mutant. Despite his vendetta against Giles, Abernathy certainly never killed without a good reason. Ironically, Abernathy, though unlikely to admit being so, was shown time and again to have a soft side to him, enough to comfort his friend, the Object, when the latter seemingly lost his friend, Gummi the Bare. Abernathy was also physically attracted to members of the Eeidarian race, which he eventually admitted to Roxanne Waterston when he falsely believed she was coming on to him. While they were certainly the most appealing species in the universe in his eyes, he feared he would never be mature enough to get one to like him, and he once acknowledged Bladepoint for "being laid" with one, much to the latter's embarrassment. It is also worth noting that Abernathy's personality is the complete opposite of a stereotypical Eeidarian, though it is possible that he was far more laid-back before losing his family, which if true would explain his attraction to the sophisticated, carefree, and corpulent creatures where he himself is brash, decidedly warmonging, and incredibly muscular. After the battle with Giles and Mr. Stupid NoHead, Abernathy attempted to learn more about living as a modern citizen to avoid getting into any more trouble with the law. For Abernathy, his exploits with the Police Grand Army have been a journey of renewal. The trauma he suffered after losing his family was so severe that he lost himself to rage and revenge. Yet the new family Joseph has found has given him more serenity and allowed him to come to terms with this tragedy and attempted to find peace and calm within himself. In the Grand Army, Abernathy finds an adopted family that share similar experiences of loss and hardship. Talents and abilities Fencing Joseph Abernathy has spent a long time practicing his fencing, until he developed prodigious skill at it. It was said that he became the greatest swordsman of his generation and the only living Fobble to hold the rank of "swordmaster". Having been devastated beyond endurance by the loss of his family at the hands of Dorphane Giles, he had devoted himself to becoming a great swordsman to be able to avenge his wife and sons. His training included tutelage under the most skilled fencing masters of his time. While he prefers to use his gun to take down war robots, he uses his sword to clash with both the Chief Enforcer and the Emperor of the NoHead Empire, albeit briefly. Other abilities Joseph Abernathy is very well-known for having much more physical prowess than most sentient beings, being able to lift bulk weight and breaking through solid stone and metal. Using his brute strength alone, he easily tore a turret drone in half, ripped off pieces of a Bratpro's force field, and push a car against a wall. His strength has allowed him to overpower many enemies and toss them aside, to the point where he could easily restrain Roxanne Waterston with one hand and effortlessly take out most of Dorphane Giles' forces, along with anyone else who got in his way of finding the Chief Enforcer. The strength of Abernathy also extends to his legs, allowing him to jump great heights at a single leap; he was able to catch a drone several feet off the ground with a single leap, and also was able to jump several meters to attack Dorphane Giles and later did the same in an attempt to catch Mr. Stupid NoHead himself off guard. Despite his incredible strength, Abernathy was easily beaten half to death by Dorphane Giles, although he could still fight against the Chief Enforcer for a time, and was effortlessly overpowered by Mr. Stupid NoHead, who had no problem parrying Abernathy's sword slashes and knocking him out telekinetically. Abernathy can withstand attacks that most beings cannot, due to impact-resistant skin toughened by years of physical activity. He has withstood a beating from Dorphane Giles, who sent Abernathy flying several dozen feet through a metal wall. He also could easily survive falls from great heights and land on his feet. Abernathy was even able to withstand a powerful blow from Mr. Stupid NoHead himself, which knocked him through trees. Abernathy is able to move and jump with great speed and height. He was able to jump ten feet high, at least sixty feet across when he lunged at Giles, and jumped several feet at a giant. He was later able to jump at Mr. Stupid NoHead to strike him with his blade. Additionally, Abernathy claims to possess quick reflexes, which he uses during combat to react to incoming attacks. Joseph Abernathy has proven to be a brutal, yet highly accomplished combatant, able to overpower multiple opponents, including several prison guards and F7 war robots with little effort. However, Abernathy was easily outmatched by Dorphane Giles despite lasting better than nearly anyone against the Chief Enforcer and despite engaging him, was swiftly beaten by Mr. Stupid NoHead, who effortlessly knocked him out with a single blow. Abernathy, like many of his family members, preferred to use his own handcrafted gun as his personal weapon. This proved he was proficient in designing and manufacturing them, and created several over time. The latest known gun that he crafted was during the Imperial era. It was an unconventional design, as he had used the frame and power pack of a F7 robot gun. Abernathy possessed exceptional skills in piloting as well as mechanic repairs, from his experience of piloting the Pummeller, of which he had a great understanding of the temperamental nature of its systems. Although not particularly meticulous, Joseph’s technical skill allowed him to understand the inner workings of a great number of devices, including robots and transmitters, being able to build one out of a wrecked plane. Due to Joseph’s work in the police and his skills at negotiating, awoken from within him by Sheriff Missile, he has reasonable ability in making allies. Sheriff Bladepoint specially chose Abernathy for this skill to be an envoy to the giants during the summer of 2007. Despite his lack of success due to the NoHeads’ interference and Korolish’s usurpation of the current Veng, Garkar, Joseph had great initial strides with the giant colony, showing his limited social aptitude with creatures and beings. Joseph was very interested in solar system affairs from a young age. Even before starting at school, he bought several books and learned them by heart. He was also known to take excellent notes in history class. Possessions Guns Like many of his family members, Joseph preferred to use his own handcrafted gun as his personal weapon. He created several of them over time. The latest known gun that he crafted was during the Imperial era. It was an unconventional design, as he had used the frame and power pack of a F7 robot gun. Relationships Sheriff Bladepoint Joseph became Bladepoint's best friend during their training at the Old Police Station. Bladepoint cemented his friendship with Joseph by turning down Cedric's offer to help Bladepoint out after Cedric called Joseph and Roxanne "misfits". Eventually, Sheriff Missile assigned them to the same dormitory by chance, and the two grew even closer, and eventually gained another best friend in Roxanne Waterston. Joseph was often called upon to explain customs and items that were commonplace to mutants, but completely new to Bladepoint and Waterston, who had both been raised in Fobble society. Bladepoint and Joseph had a major falling out in 1994 when the First Police Purge occurred and Joseph blamed Bladepoint, who already felt guilty. However, Joseph soon realized how badly he had misjudged the situation and apologized. During this outbreak, Bladepoint thought that Joseph and Roxanne were in love, which momentarily disrupted Bladepoint's relationship with her. Joseph loyally accompanied Bladepoint during the Battle of the Second NoHead Base and again during the Battle of Superhero University. The hardships Joseph and Bladepoint faced together served to reinforce their bond, and they remained friends for life. Joseph's fierce loyalty and sense of humor often helped Bladepoint relax and have fun even in the darkest times of his life. The two were like brothers, something Bladepoint expressed after Joseph died in 2013. Roxanne Waterston Along with Bladepoint, Joseph became best friends with Roxanne Waterston in 1992. Her quick mind was at times the only thing that saved the three friends from potential failure in both life-threatening and everyday situations. Out of concern for her friend, Roxanne often chided Joseph for his recklessness; though this occasionally put some strain on their relationship, it often served to keep Joseph coordinated. Roxanne stood by Joseph when he doubted Bladepoint during the International Police Hunt, though they both changed their minds later, despite her own romantic feelings for Bladepoint. Joseph, for his part, was quick to defend Roxanne against bullies. He was also known to protect her physically on instinct when in dangerous situations. Though their friendship remained entirely platonic, at times their closeness engendered jealously or curiosity in others, including Sheriff Bladepoint. However, the two each remained devoted to Cate and Bladepoint, respectively. As Joseph himself described, Roxanne was one of two of his best friends, akin to a sister. It could be further said she was like his older sister, protective and always trying to keep him in line. The two were also close enough to share their feelings with one another before sharing those feelings with their significant other. Gummi the Bare ]] Gummi the Bare was a close ally to the Police Grand Army. He made no attempt to hide his disdain for Joseph, who in turn thought he was better than Gummi for no apparent reason. Joseph believed that Gummi spoke without thinking about who he hurt and openly accused him of having no respect for anyone. The two got into a physical fight at the inn of Max Cultarena when Gummi called him a womanizer that Bladepoint and Jean Richardson had to break up. However, the two seemed to have improved their relationship slightly by 2007, as Joseph was disturbed to learn Gummi was dead. Sheriff Missile Sheriff Missile had a lot of trust in Joseph. This was such that Missile taught Joseph how to fly the Pummeller. He also told Joseph his real name, Eli Peterson. Layla Joseph seemed to have a good relationship with Layla. Though the two had a minor falling-out when Joseph implied (correctly) that Layla was part Falmala, they eventually reconciled and traveled together to appeal to the giants of the Northern colonies and dissuade them from joining forces with Mr. Stupid NoHead. The current status of their relationship is unknown, but they likely remained good friends. Alice Shinner Joseph Abernathy had a crush on Alice Shinner, much to her annoyance. Shinner was far younger than him and never returned his romantic feelings. Dorphane Giles ]] Joseph felt contemptuous of Dorphane Giles from the moment she killed his family, making him hate her more than anyone else in the solar system. His rage and hatred for Dorphane Giles often made him highly impatient with other members of the Police Grand Army when he did not see that they could beat Giles. This made him act without thinking of the consequences. During the First Police Purge, he charged her and assaulted her, not thinking of the consequences, leading to him being mutilated. While her death greatly satisfied him, Joseph regretted that he could not witness it, let alone do it himself, and his vengefulness made him want to kill Mr. Stupid NoHead when he rationalized that Dorphane Giles was only a puppet. Mr. Stupid NoHead , a hated enemy.]] Joseph regarded Mr. Stupid NoHead as the nemesis of the Police Grand Army, and held him in utter disdain for the substantial threat he posed to everything Joseph stood for. After Dorphane Giles' death, Joseph's vengefulness made him rationalize that she was only a puppet and it was Mr. Stupid NoHead he should be obsessed with killing, as he had presumably sent her to apprehend his family in the first place. He eagerly assisted Kylee Garcia in her attempt to kill the NoHead Grandmaster during the Battle of Superhero University, angering him, though he deemed killing them outright to be a waste of time. Even seven years after swearing to kill him and finding solace with the Grand Army, Joseph's unending hatred for Mr. Stupid NoHead remains as strong as ever. Joseph furiously screamed at the Dark Lord during the NoHead Cataclysm, immediately firing a bullet at him without any care that it may not be Mr. Stupid NoHead or his minion but someone else and later on unhesistantly and ferociously fought the Dark Lord, which ultimately turned out to be his death. Joseph and Roxanne also disagreed on several concepts due to his strong belief that Mr. Stupid NoHead was a monster with no redeeming qualities. Paul Meyer Roxanne met Paul Meyer in 2007, before the Battle of Superhero University. As she was a friend of Bladepoint's, she visited Los Angeles in order to get into Superhero University. Meyer helped her enter the school and they both survived what came next. It is possible that they remained in contact later on. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references Category:1968 births Category:2013 deaths Category:6 foot individuals Category:Abernathy family Category:American individuals Category:Anti-heroes Category:Born in May Category:Died in August Category:Diplomats Category:Fobbles Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:NoHead Cataclysm fatalities Category:Overweight individuals Category:Pilots Category:Police Grand Army members Category:Widowed individuals